Novios Cruzados
by sioamichi-chan
Summary: Si tu eres mi novia, entonces xq me gusta ella, si tu eres mi novio! poruqe me gusta tu hermano!, y tu guapo como te llamas? SasuIno,SasuSaku, NaruIno,ItaDei pesimo summary T T
1. Mi Novio Sasuke

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Notas de Sioamichi-Chan: Este fic es un SasuSaku, NaruIno y una insinuación de ItaDei, en lo personal no me agrada para nada el SasuSaku o el NaruIno, pero a mi querida amiga ChiCha le encantan así que he aquí el resultado ¡¡QUE CONSTE QUE LO HAGO POR ELLA!!**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno y ligero yaoi ¡¡todos los personajes son mayores de 18 años!!**

**Dedicatoria: ¡¡ChiCha es pera vos mi vida!! Sabes que contas con migo ¡¡espero que te guste!! Y creo que me contagiaste ¡¡sha me duelen mis ojitos!! ¡¡Snif!!**

-Diálogos-

- "pensamientos"-

"_palabras sarcásticas"_

(¡¡Boberías mías y de inner pesada!!)

**¡¡Novios Cruzados!!**

**-Kyaaaaaaa Sal de una vez, ¿acaso te piensas mudar al baño?- Un joven rubio de cabello medianamente largo y de ojos azules gritaba histérico a su hermana menor, una joven rubia de ojos azules cabellos largos y figura esbelta de unos 20 años llamada Ino Haruno.**

**-ya, ya, eres mas histérico que Sakura Deidara, ya vez que ya Salí…. ¡Ushh!- Comento exasperada al salir del baño por la actitud infantil de su hermano, todos los días igual, siempre peleaban porque ella demoraba un "**_**poquito"**_** en al baño.**

**-¿¿Que pasa conmigo?? Yo no soy ninguna histérica Ino-baka- Declaro molesta una pelirosa de ojos jade a su hermana mayor. Deidara miro indiferente a sus **_**"hermanitas**_**" que de **_**"hermanitas"**_** no tenían nada pues ya estaba bastante creciditas, pero el seguía siendo el mayor y hombre de la casa y para él ellas eran sus ¡¡tontitas hermanitas menores!! Más sabiendo la guerra que se avecinaba se metió al baño. **

**-Cállate frente de marquesina eres una loca histérica, no me grites que soy tu hermana mayor ¡¡por dos años!!- Reprocho al rubia.**

**-¿hermana mayo?, solo en edad querida Ino, por que si hablamos de madures ambas sabemos que te supero con creses ¡¡eres una niña malcriada!!- La pelirosa sonrió triunfante. **

**-¡¡veté a comprar un pote de tinte!! Se te notan la raíces, y trata de que no te vendan rosa chicle que te queda horrendo.- **

**-¡¡Ahora si te mato!!-Salto encima de ella dispuesta a matarla.**

**-¡¡Ya párenle!!- En ese instaste apareció Deidara interrumpiendo el pleito (Sioa: Mi Héroe O Inner: Babosa).**

**-¡Ella comenzó! - Gritaron a coro **_**"las hermanitas paz y amor".**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Mansión Uchiha.**

**-Ototo-Baka despierta…¡¡Levántate de una vez!!- Dijo un frustrado joven de ojos oscuros con unas finas ojeras marcadas bajo ellos, el pelo largo hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta baja y piel pálida de nombre Itachi Uchiha mientras golpeaba la puerta de una habitación con molestia.**

**-….. – Dentro del cuarto ni señales de vida. **

**-¿¿Ototo??...¡¡Sasuke!!- **

**-……- Sigue igual.**

**-"maldita sea; Ya se como despertarlo ¡¡seguro que con esto reacciona!!".- Una sonrisa perversa se cruzo en los labios del mayor de los Uchiha.**

**-Sasuke, Ino esta en la entrada dice que quiere verte... balbuceo algo así como que la dejaste planada.-Con aire de desinterés. **

**-….mmm… ¿¡Qué!! – La puerta se abrió de golpe a los pocos segundos dejando ver un relámpago negro que corría escaleras abajo con solo unos pantalones cortos puesto, al moreno mayor comenzó a caminar tranquilo tras su Ototo, comenzando a bajar las escaleras con lentitud.**

**-¡¡Eres un bastardo lo sabias!!- La mirada negra de sasuke lo miraba con odio prediciendo que el mayor no aguantara la risa.**

**-Sasu-baka eres un manejado no pensé que saldrías corriendo como loco solo porque tu **_**"noviecita"**_** te viniera a buscar. – Tratando inútilmente de contener la risa que le provocaba la cara de su hermanito.**

**-ya itachi no seas tan…-Un rubio de ojos azules, el mas chico de los hermanos intento mediar pero fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor. **

**-¡¡Idiota!!- Grito Sasuke.**

**El pelilargo se desarmaba de la risa mientras naruto sujetaba a sasuke para que no cometiera un hermanicidio (¡¡palabra made in sioamichi!!).**

**-Ya sasuke déjalo, solo esta jugando.- El menor fue empujado hacia atrás y el moreno subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto no sin antes dedicarle un profunda mirada de odio a su aniki que sonreía burlón y le miraba divertido.**

**-¡¡Eres Perverso nii-san!!- Menciono un divertido rubio. **

**-Lo se.- Contesto con una sonrisa arrogante el pelilargo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para terminar de prepara el desayuno y así comer en **_**"paz".**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Casa Haruno**

**Deidara se encontraba leyendo el periódico sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras Ino se encontraba a su derecha y sakura traía el desayuno para todos y sentaba a la izquierda de su hermano.**

**-Chicas hoy llegare tarde tengo una reunión luego de la universidad no me esperen para la cena- menciono serio**

**-De acuerdo yo tampoco creo que venga temprano sasu-chan me pasara a buscar al trabajo e ¡¡iremos a cenar juntos!! **/.**- mencionó sonrojada Ino**

**-¡¡Pareces adolescente ino!! Compórtate tienes 20 años.-menciono discretamente sakura, no le gustaba la cara de su hermano, ella sabia que cuando el estaba serio no tenia que pelear con Ino por que no abría ninguna buena reacción por parte del mayor, algo andaba mal para que estuviera tan pensativo.**

**-Ino-**

**-Si ¿Qué pasa Dei?-**

**- ¿¡Cuándo piensas presentar a tu novio!? Creo que ya va siendo ora que nos lo presentes, me eh dado cuenta que esta vez va en serio llevas con al 6 meses y aun no lo conocemos ni a el, ni a su familia.-**

**- Pues el vive con sus hermanos, al igual que nosotros son tres y si quieres puedo traerlos cuando gustes.- Contesto un poco nerviosa al sentir la mirada del ojiazul clavada en ella.**

**-Muy bien quiero que los invites a cenar mañana por la noche, estaré libre, deben estar presentes los tres ¡¡sin excusas!!- Deidara se levanto de la meza aun con su semblante serio.-Quiero dejarle en claro a ese charlatán que debe y que NO debe hacer con mi hermanita.-Dijo mas para si que para Ino.-Ahora me voy a trabajar Sakura as el favor de dejarme la cena lista esta noche, como ya lo dije llegare tarde y cansado, gracias.- Con estas palabras se dispuso a irse dejando a sus hermanas desconcertadas y considerando severamente que su hermano se estaba volviendo loco.**

**-Oye Ino, creo que Deidara esta un poco preocupado con respecto a tu noviazgo.-**

**-De verdad, descubriste América mi querida Sakura.-Contesto exasperada la rubia**

**-Ashh solo decía, mm creo que están tocando el timbre podrás atender mientras limpio la mesa.- El sonido del timbre se hizo mas fuerte e Ino miro hacia la entrada**

**-De acuerdo.-**

**Al abrir la perta se encontró con el joven uchiha que le sonreía de medio lado (sonrisa made in Uchiha)**

**-Hola - Le besa la mejilla, más para evitar reproches que para demostrarle su cariño- Vamonos ya o llegaras tarde.- Comento lo mas suave posible.**

**-Espera voy por mis cosas.- Entrar en la casa y toma su abrigó y una pequeña carpeta-Sakura me voy al trabajo nos vemos al rato.-Se despidió desde la puerta de la cocina donde la pelirosa se disponía a lavar las tazas. **

**-Claro, adiós Ino.-**

**-Regrese, vamos amor.- La rubia besa al azabache y se dispone a subir al auto negro de su novio, ya sobre el auto y a medio camino del trabajo de la Haruno al Uchiha se le hacia extraño que Ino estuviera tan callada paresia nerviosa.**

**-Ino ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy callada- pregunto algo preocupado.**

**-Solo pensaba, sabes Sasuke creo que ya es ora de que nuestras familias se conozcan llevamos saliendo 6 meses y no conozco a tus hermanos y tu tampoco a los míos, creo que seria lindo presentarlos.- Hablo algo nerviosa pero decidida.**

**-Con que eso era, pues por mi bien, ¿Cuándo te párese que nos juntemos?- pregunto mirando discretamente a su novia.**

**-Pues… que te párese… mañana por la noche…. en mi casa… una cena- **

**-Por mi bien- Mientras hablaban ya habían llegado a la florería donde trabajaba la rubia.**

**-¡¡Nos vemos mañana por la noche amor!! ¡¡No olvides que deben venir tus hermanos!!- Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la florería Yamanaca.**

**-No lo olvidare- con un gesto de manos se subió al auto y se dirigió a su casa**

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Mansión Uchiha**

**-Ya llegué.-Al entra como siempre se encontró con que solo el pequeño rubio de graciosas marcas en las mejillas se encontraba en casa.**

**-Hola Sasuke, itachi ya se marcho a la universidad dijo que regresaría tarde y yo en un rato mas también me iré.- informaba con una alegre sonrisa Naruto.**

**-¡De acuerdo! Oye mañana por la noche tienes un compromiso así qué no planees nada.- Ordeno el azabache medio. **

**-¿¿Eh??-**

**-Mañana por la noche tenemos que ir a cenar a al casa de Ino, quiere que nos conozcamos con su familia, así que ¡¡con tenemos me refiero a los tres sin excusas!! Avísale a Itachi, yo me largo.- y antes de que Naruto contestara se escucha un fuerte portazo y el sonido de un auto arrancando. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oras mas tarde en la casa Haruno**

**-Ashh que cansancio, Sakura ya llegué.-**

**-¡Que bueno!, hola Ino ¿Cómo te fue? con bueno… ¡¡ya sabes la invitación!!- Pregunto dudosa.**

**-Esta echo ¡¡mañana tenemos visitas!! Solo espero que todo salga bien- Ambas hermanas se miraron por unos instantes y un fuerte suspiro emano de las haruno, mañana seria un largó día, lidiar con la cena no era el problema, el verdadero problema era lidiar con un **_**"hermano celoso"**_**.**

**0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0**

**Notas De SiiOa: llamare azabache o moreno a sasuke para evitar futuras confusiones entre el e Itachi. Espero disfruten del capitulo una vez corregido, ahora los agradecimientos . **

**¡¡Bueno espero les aya gusta este primer capi!!**

**¡¡Dejen reviews, no me molestan las criticas!!**

**¡¡Bueno chicha espero lo disfrutes y perdón por la tardanza!!**

**¡Pero vos sabes que soy una colgada!**

**¡¡Hasta el próximo capi!!**

**Sho la de siempre **

**Sioamichi-chan**


	2. La cena primera parte

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, no hago este fic con fines de lucro

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, no hago este fic con fines de lucro.**

**Notas de Sioamichi-Chan: Holas bueno les traigo aquí la segunda parte del fic, les cuento que en este capi voy a especificar un par de puntos sueltos que me quedaron en el capi anterior espero les guste. **

**Dedicatorias: Chichux ¡espero te guste mucho! Lo hago con todo mi corazón a pesar de que odio el SasuSaku, el SasuIno y apenas y soporto el NaruIno ashh lo que hago por vos nenita ¡te amo mucho! Disfrútenlo y gracias Keira Uchiha, Mayu1051 y Lilith179.**

**Novios cruzados.**

**La Cena primera parte.**

Ino se desperezaba en su cama mientras frotaba sus ojos cansada hoy seria un día muy duro después de todo hoy le presentaría a su familia o lo que quedaba de ella a su novio, suspiro con resignación en momentos así es cuando extrañaba a su madre para que le advirtiera a sus celosos padre y hermano que no se excedieran con el muchacho que ella trajera para presentar como su pareja, bajo la mirada un tanto triste, sus padres habían muerto hace dos años y desde entonces ella y sus hermanos habían decidido no separarse y permanecer juntos, hasta que alguno se casase y decidiera irse a vivir con su esposo/esposa. Tendría que soporta una pesada cena donde estaba segura nada terminaría bien pues Deidara mas allá de ser un hermano maravilloso, comprensivo y muy dulce era extremadamente celoso, explosivo hacia la cosas sin pensar demasiado y sabia que el no iba a permitir que su "hermanita" se le fuese de entre las manos por un "niñato no merecedor de su belleza", a veces odiaba que fuera tan sobre protector, celoso y paranoico ella no iba a irse con el primero que se le cruzara y tampoco iba a quedarse junto a sus hermanos de por vida, los amaba y mucho pero quería hacer su vida a su gusto, a su ritmo, "crear su propio arte" como diría su querido hermanito mayor, el siempre estaba hablando de arte por eso era profesor y desde pequeño había desarrollado un gusto por eso, le había dicho que el arte era algo mas que una simple pintura o escultura, el arte es algo que nace de una explosión interior, de la necesidad de expresar lo que se siente por un efímero momento que se vuelve eterno, sentir la belleza, vivirla ¡la vida misma es un arte! que cada uno forma su vida cual artista le da forma a la arcilla hasta perfeccionarla y transformarla en algo hermoso.

Se levantó decidida a que esta vez seria diferente y que lograría que la cena fuera un completo éxito, se dirigió al baño encontrándose como de costumbre a sakura dentro del baño y a Deidara fuera de este gritando como desaforado mientras golpeaba la puerta como queriendo tirarla, siempre igual a pesar de su edad Vivian teniendo peleas tontas como esas si no era ella la que estaba dentro del baño era Sakura y eso siempre provocaba problemas se sonrió y camino con parsimonia asta quedarse frente a su hermano apoyada en la puerta con cara de tonta mientras miraba distraídamente la nada reflexionando un poco como habían sido las cosas desde que todo comenzó con sasuke, desde que sus padres murieron, desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la florería Yamanaca. Su mente se perdía en estos recuerdos mientras Deidara la miraba confundido parecía que su querida escandalosa estaba muy interesada en sus ideas pues ni cuentas se había dado cuenta de que sus hermanos habían parado la pelea para mirarla alucinados.

-Oye Ino ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sakura pasaba sus manos por delante de los ojos azules de la rubia tratando de hacerla reaccionar y sacarla de sus pensamientos preocupada, sin embargo esta no contesto, Deidara (impulsivo como siempre) se dirigió al interior del baño cogio agua con un jarrito (de la dimensión Haruno desconocida) lo lleno de agua y se lo tiro de lleno en la cara a la perdida rubia.

-Kyaaaaa ¡¡Deidara voy a matarte!!-

-¡No me pegues!- escondiéndose infantilmente tras de la pelirosa.

-Ashh sal de detrás de Sakura eres al mayor ¡¡y pareces niño asustado!!-

-¡Es que das miedo!-

-Deidara.-Una venita apareció en la frente de las dos mujeres mientras veían a su hermano comportarse como un chiquillo.

-¡Ahí gente amargada! mmm pero Ino dime ¿En qué pensabas?, te vez muy distraída.-

-¿Yo? En nada solo.- Pauso un momento mientras suspiraba cosa que extraño a las personas que la acompañaban.- Esta noche viene mi novio y sus hermanos, quiero que todo salga bien y estaba pensando que voy a pedirme el día para limpiar la casa y preparar una digna cena.- mintió.

-Así que van a venir, ¡bien! Las espero para desayunar.-Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de las Haruno, el ojiazul cambiaba tan rápido de ánimos, de uno alegre a uno tan frió, esta noche seria un infierno. Sakura miro a su hermana y recordó el desastre que fue cuando ella misma estuvo en la posición el la que se encontraba la rubia un mes atrás y sus piro hastiada.

Flash Back

Era de noche, dentro de una casa de proporciones normales ni muy grande ni muy chica una pelirosa no encontraba descanso tratando de alguna forma arreglar todo, esta noche tenia que ser perfecta, costara lo que costara.

-Ino por favor vigila la comida un segundo, me voy cambiar.- Levanta la vista y se fija en la ora que marcaba el reloj de pared.- ¡Santo Dios! Es tarde Sai llegara en cualquier momento, la mesa esta puesta la casa esta limpia, la comida aun no esta lista, tu ya te cambiaste Deidara aun no aparece, ¡hay no puede ser Deidara aun no aparece!- La pobre muchacha hacia un recuento mental en voz alta de todo lo que estaba listo y lo que no, auto torturándose asta que Ino cansada de haberla visto así todo el día la zamarreó de un modo un "poco" brusco.

-Ya cálmate que me pones nerviosa a mi también, vete a vestir tranquila yo vigilare la comida y descuida que la rubia histérica con complejo de artista de nuestro hermano llegara a tiempo.-

La ojiverde suspiro cansada y asintió mas tranquila dirigiéndose a su habitación dispuesta a cambiarse para la gran cena donde presentaría a su novio Sai luego de tres meses de salir con el, lo había conocido dentro del campus de la universidad hace cinco meses ella estudiaba medicina y el arte porque quería ser pintor se hicieron amigos asta que el le propuso algo mas serio y comentaron a salir no era una relación de lo mas afectiva, de echo se la pasaban insultándose, pero se querían y eso bastaba.

Luego de una ora aproximadamente, Sai llego acompañado de sus padres y Deidara que los estaba esperando en la puerta sin que sus hermanas supieran eso. La cena fue tranquila y la conversación bastante amena, hasta que los padres de Sai se retiraros excusándose con que tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente luego de eso las cosas se tensaron un poco.

-Dime Sai ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de MI hermana?- pregunto con un tono que helaría la sangre de cualquiera (Sakura e Ino se encuentran el la cocina y no presenciaron la conversación).

-La verdad es una chica divertida, y muy agradable pero no ahí nada que me llame la atención en específico, solo me gusta.- contesto con un tono tan inexpresivo como su rostro.

-Me estas diciendo que no hay nada que te guste mucho en Sakura.-

-Adonde quieres llegar-

El rostro del ojiazul se torno en una mueca sádica con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida, se acerco al pintor de pelo oscuro y con un tono de vos extremadamente frió le susurro al oído.

-Te dire a donde quiero llegar, a que si llegas a estar jugando con MI hermana, cosa que veo por lo que me respondiste que haces, voy a atarte a una silla en medio del campo donde nadie pueda escuchar tus gritos y te dejare a tu suerte.- Hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción por parte del joven pintor y sintió come este temblaba levemente, eso lo hizo reír de una forma perturbadora.- Pero… si la llego a ver derramar una sola lagrima por tu causa, simplemente te envolveré con tus pergaminos de pinturas las cuales tienes el descaro de llamar arte, te encerrara el alguna casilla y la are explotar contigo dentro para apreciar el arte de ver al infeliz que lastimo a mi familia bolar en mil pedazos.- Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban hacia la sala y se alejo del moreno como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Encontraron de que hablar mientras no estábamos?- pregunto con inocencia Ino.

-¡Claro que si!- Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa el mayor.

-¡Que bueno!- Sakura deposito unas tacitas con café sobre la mesita de te que estaba en al sala y hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sirvieran.- ¡Sírvanse si gustan!-

-Sakura debo irme, tengo que estudiar para un parcial.-Se adelanto a decir nervioso su novia lo miro extrañada pero no le presto la mayor importancia.

- De acuerdo, te acompaño a la puerta.- Sonrió.

-No hace falta se donde esta.- Se acerco y le dio un beso el la mejilla dejando algo asombrada y desilusionada a al pelirosa que esperaba aunque sea un casto beso en los labios como compensación por dejarla de alguna forma plantada.

-"Que le habrá pasado."-Se pregunto mentalmente.

Al día siguiente en la universidad Sai le contó sobre la conversación que había tenido con su hermano, claro que sin muchos detalles, y le dijo que se había dado cuenta que la quería solo como una amiga que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Esa noche cuando regreso a su casa y le contó a sus hermanos mayores lo ocurrido vio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Deidara y supo que el ya sabia que eso pasaría, lo odio tanto esa noche que lloro durante toda la noche en silencio y se rehusó a hablarle durante usa semana hasta que se entero que Sai le había estado metiendo los cuernos durante todos los tres meses de relación que llevaban y decidió perdonar la rubio y darle las gracias a su manera por sacarle de encima a ese infiel.

Fin del Flash Back

-Sakura- El llamado la saco de sus recuerdos se giro i s encontró con esos ojos azules que la consolaron tantas beses y que la cuidaron cuando niña.

-Si Ino ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con dulzura.

-Es solo que estabas ida estabas recordándolo cierto, ashh yo también, tengo miedo de que me pase lo mismo que a ti se que Sasuke no se intimida fácilmente y que es capas de enfrentarse a Deidara, pero y si luego de la cena cree que estamos todos locos y decide terminarme no se ¡no creo soportar eso!- desesperada miro a su hermana sin impórtale estar parada en medio del pasillo frente a la puerta del baño con una bata se abrazo a la ojiverde y derramo algunas lagrimas de inseguridad y miedo.

-Tranquila Ino todo estará bien- Como si estas fueran las palabras mágicas la rubia se separo de la menor la miro a los ojos y asintió.

-Lo se tengo que dejar de preocuparme, bueno mejor me meto a bañar ya, sino no podré hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer.-Sonrió confiada a su amiga, rival, hermana y confidente. Entro al baño dejando a la pelirosa con una opresión en el pecho y extremadamente preocupada por el resultado que tendría la cena de esa noche, algo de todo esto no le gustaba tenia un mal presentimiento, eso la estaba desesperando.

Bajo a la cocina donde su hermano la esperaba a ella y a la rubia con el desayuno servido, miro seria al profesor de arte frente a si y endureció su mirada, desconectando al que estaba frente suya.

-Escúchame bien Deidara, porque te lo dire solo una vez y no te atrevas a callarme-dijo decidida.

-Te escucho- contesto el otro algo sorprendido con la actitud de la menor.

-Si llegas a hacer algo esta noche para perjudicar la relación que Ino lleva cosechando con el Uchiha ni ella no yo te lo perdonaremos, esta noche es especial para ella y se merece disfrutarla, además no puedes protegernos siempre de los males del mundo Deidara- Su tono se suavizo un poco mientras suspiraba y retomaba su monologo.-Se que lo haces para que nosotras no suframos pero ya somos mayores y si no nos equivocamos si no tenemos nuestros propios errores no aprenderemos jamás, si vivimos siempre bajo tu manto protector como piensas que superaremos los problemas cuando ya no estés para protegernos, y no me refiero a tu muerte sino a cuando te cases y tengas tu familia. Cuando tengas hijos tendrás que velar por ellos como lo hiciste con nosotras y no será lo mimo, tienes que dejar que hagamos nuestra vida Dei- se calmo un poco, porque a medida que hablaba su vos se iba volviendo más agresiva respiró profundo y prosiguió nuevamente-Dei míralo de este modo tu sabes que no se puede llamar artista alguien que no ha sufrido por su arte, el que no ha cometido jamás una equivocación, no se puede llamar artista alguien que hace sus obras ayudado por manos ajenas y que una pintura nos es una obra de arte si no tiene sentimientos expresados en ella, del mismo modo es con nosotras no podemos estar siempre tan protegidas como si fuéramos niñas de seis años que necesitan que las vigilen siempre para asegurarse que no se metan en problemas, somos mujeres algún día cuando nos tengamos que valer solas y estemos casadas y las cosas, Dios no quiera, resulten mal sabemos que te tendremos ahí peo no será lo mismo y sufriremos aun mas pues nunca nos dejaste experimentar lo que se siente por sobre protegernos- abrazo fuerte a su hermano y lo miro directo a los ojos- te amamos y nos gusta que nos cuides pero deja que hagamos nuestra viada solas si nos equivocamos y caemos, te tendremos para que nos ayudes a levantarnos pero si no dejas que caigamos jamás, la primera caída que tengamos será veinte beses peor, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?- preguntó ya con algunas lagrimas de angustia en los ojos.

Su hermano la miro comprendiendo los sentimientos de la pelirosa quizás si se estaba excediendo pero las amaba tanto no quería que resultaran lastimadas por culpa de un mocoso mujeriego que solo las buscaba por su cuerpo, después de todo el era hombre y no estaba siego sabia que sus hermanas no eran ningunas niñitas y se habían convertido en mujeres hermosas justamente por eso las cuidaba, pero luego de ver así a sakura se juro no volver a intervenir en estas cosas, si resultaban heridas el mataría al infeliz que las lastimo pero mientras ellas estén felices no intervendría en su relación con el _"mocoso"_ con el que estuvieran. Suspiro cansado y seco las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su querida Sakura.

-te lo prometo sakura no volveré a interceder en las relaciones de ustedes, pero si las llego a ver llorar por un mocoso y descubro quien es esta mas que muerto, entiendo lo que me dices pero ¡no vas a poder hacer nada en contra de que quiera vengar a mis hermanitas!- le sonrió y abraso mas fuete a sakura que continua llorando esta vez de alegría y en silencio en ese momento Ino irrumpió en la cocina y contemplo la tierna escenita acaricio la espalda de la ojiverde y noto por lo agitado de su corazón que estaba llorando preocupada se abraso a ella.

-Sakura ¿Qué tienes?- la aludida no contesto solo abraso mas fuerte a su hermano.

-No tiene nada solo esta feliz ven aquí- libreo un brazo del agarre de sakura y envolvió a la rubia con el – únete al abrazo- Ino sin entender una ápice de lo que pasaba se abrazó a su hermano como no hacia desde hacia tiempo dejando que el momento emotivo la llenara de paz antes de la guerra que la esperaba durante la cena, poco a poco se separaron y Deidara les sonrió a las niñas (como el las veía) que tenia delante de el.

-Ino no intervendré en tu relación con el Uchiha, pero si te lastima esta muerto, mmm por cierto si no desayunamos a ahora el desayuno que prepare con tanto cariño para mis niñas se enfriara- El rubio hizo un tierno puchero con los labios ganándose un golpe por aparte de cada una de las mujeres que ahora estaban junto a él agarrándole cada una un brazo.

-Compórtate como el mayor, y yo no soy ninguna niña- repuso fingiendo molesta sakura.

-Bien dicho sakura, ¡porque yo tampoco soy ninguna niña!- contesto alegre Ino.

Ya los tres se encontraban terminando de desayunar en silencio e Ino decidió hablar ara preguntarle algo de forma avergonzada a su hermano.

-Oye Dei anoche dijiste que tenias al día libre ¿Es cierto eso?-pregunto un poco sonrojada lo que le iba a pedir no se lo pedía desde que era adolescente y no la dejaban salir sola.

-Si, así es ¿Por qué?-

-Pues… me gustaría que me acompañaras a comprar las cosas que faltan para la cena y un lindo vestido para estrenar- cundo termino la petición se enrojeció causando ternura en al mayor como negarle algo a ese angelito delante de el.- ¿me acompañaras?-

-Claro-

-Bueno esto ya es raro, ¡mucho amor!- interrumpió asiendo gestos de vomitar la pelirosa.

Los tres comenzaron a reír por las ocurrencias de la ojiverde y así transcurrió la mañana hasta que los dos mayores se dispusieron a salir de compras y la menor a la universidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mansión Uchiha

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño dentro de su habitación para darse una ducha rápida, le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba el agua tibia golpeando su cuerpo siempre le había gusta la privacidad y tranquilidad que le daba la ducha era su mas grande confidente al sentir la tibias gotitas resbalar por su cuerpo una sensación de paz lo inundaba y unos cuantos recuerdos tanto malos como buenos, en ese momento recordó el echo de que tenia una importante cena esa noche, una cena donde conocería a la familia de su novia, el solo le había preguntado una vez porque vivía con sus hermanos y ella le contó eso del pacto entre ellos al principio le pareció absurdo pero luego no tanto, y en una ocasión ella le pregunto la razón por la cual el vivía con sus hermanos si y6 el se rehusó a contestar, la verdad no tenia demasiada importancia pero no le pareció que ella tuviera que saberlo después de todo.

A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de cuando con sus hermanos decidieron vivir juntos debido a que estaban artos de sus padres, la verdad a ellos no les importaba demasiado si se iban o la tierra se abría y se los tragaba, para evitar complicaciones de tener que buscar un departamento o comprar una casa cada uno porque después de todo eran ricos decidieron irse a vivir juntos a la mansión desocupada que se encantaba a algunas cuadras de la universidad a la que concurrían.

Gruño, paresia que esa mañana se había levantado melancólico, salio de la ducha y se dirigió a desayunar como de costumbre evito hablar con sus hermanos que charlaban amenamente en el sillón, desayuno tranquilo y se devolvió al cuarto.

Tirado sobre su cama para hacer tiempo pues se había levantado temprano como le era costumbre los recuerdos acudieron nuevamente a el, esta ves fue el recuerdo de cuando se conoció con Ino y se sonrió interior mente paresia mentira que después de las circunstancias en las que se conocieron terminaran siendo novio.

Flash Back

Un joven de cabellos azabaches y parado por la parte de al nuca caminaba molesto y refunfuñando cosas mientras maldecía, era un día precioso el sol pegaba fuerte contra su blanca piel, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba seguía molesto miro así su izquierda y noto que en el parque había mucha gente eso también lo molesto, él que pensaba ir al parque en busca de paz y este estaba lleno de gente.

-"que fastidio"- pensó para si.

De pronto dos niños salieron de la nada y lo empujaron y mojaron con la pistolitas de agua con as que jugaban provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y calera pero para su mala suerte callo sobre un masetero de madera que se encontraba contra la pared de un local.

-Al demonio con todo, maldito masetero- se levanto gritando maldiciones, ya no lo soportaba mas y pateo la pobre maseta que nada tenia que ver con el mientras se frotaba su cabeza golpeada.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien? ¿Pero qué cree que esta asiendo?-preguntó hastiada la empleada de la florería dueña de la maseta que el joven golpeba.

-¡Y a ti que te interesa!-

-trabajo en este local y si rompe la maseta yo la tengo que pagar entiende y si tengo que pagar algo que rompió usted cabeza hueca lo mato- contesto desafiante la rubia.

- ¿nunca te enseñaron a insultar a un desconocido?-

-¿y a usted nunca le enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres?- ambos se miraron desafiantes y la mujer suspiro.

- Escucha, déjame que te cure la herida que tienes en la cabeza-

-¿Cual herida?- pregunto confundido

- ¡esta herida!- la rubia acaricio suavemente al herida y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo dentro del local.

Una vez echas las presentaciones y haber curado la herida del uchiha ambos se quedaron hablando por un rato y sasuke le contó a Ino la razón de sus molestias, pidió perdón por haber roto la maseta y le entrego el dinero a la haruno, cuando s estaban por despedir al muchacha hizo la propuesta de salir a bailar a un boliche popular de la ciudad llamado Fusion, y esa noche fue su primer beso con ella unas semanas después se encontraron saliendo como pareja.

Fin Del Flash Back

Ahora que lo recordaba las cosas se dieron tan rápido que nunca pensó que eso durara tanto como estaba durando, había desarrollado por ino un cariño muy grande pero no podía dejar de pensar si ese cariño que el sitia podía llegar a llamarse amor.

Se levantó de la cama arto de _"perder el tiempo en estupideces_" y se dirigió de a la universidad no sin antes recordarle a sus hermanos el compromiso que tenían esa noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Casa Haruno

L a puerta de la casa se abrió dejando entrar a las dos personas cargadas de bolsas al interior de al casa.

-Creo que compramos demasiadas cosas, sigues siendo una compradora compulsiva hermanita- comento divertido Deidara.

-Mejor mantente callado y ¡¡guárdate los comentarios!!- dejaron bolsas en la cocina y una ves guardada las cosas en su lugar Ino se dispuso a limpiar al casa de punta a punta todo tenia que estar perfecto para esta noche tan especial….

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Fin del Capitulo**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Sioamichi chan: bueno espero hayan disfrutado el capi lo hice largo Creo!!-.-**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi!!**

**Besotes y cuídense mucho**

**Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir **

**Un Review!!**

**Bueno chauchas me despido**

**Sho la de siempre Sioamichi-chan**


End file.
